Simple days
by chibi.gore
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado que es de la vida de los personajes de One Piece cuando nadie los ve? Pues algo así pasaría. Deja un review pidiendo un personaje *
1. Law

**TRAFALGAR LAW  
Perdidos.**

Se rascó la cabeza levantando esa característica gorra con motas cafés. Jamás en su vida aceptaría el error y menos delante de su tripulación.

-Mierda- dijo en voz baja mientras trataba de encontrar algún lugar conocido para su cabeza, sin embargo no lo encontraba. Tendría que admitirlo, al menos para si mismo que ese submarino era más grande de lo que pensaba y que si quería evitar semejante idiotez de nuevo tendría que hacerse de un mapa mental pero ya.

Giró de nuevo a la derecha.

-¡Capitán!- gritó Bepo a la distancia mientras corría a su superior.

Su frente se coloreó de negro.

-¿Qué sucede Bepo?- respondió tapando todo rastro de vergüenza.

-Ya estamos a punto de tocar tierra- le informó mientras giraba su cabeza a la derecha.

-Ah, si, dile a todos que se preparen.

Ese era el momento de la verdad, su rescate tendría que ser perfecto, seguiría a Bepo sin que el mimo lo notara.

-Mierda- dijo de nuevo, al pensar todo eso jamás se dio cuenta de que el oso había desaparecido.

Arrastró sus pies por el inmenso pasillo metálico hasta su final y abrió una puerta.

-¿Esto existía?- se preguntó a si mismo al ver un inmenso salón de bebidas frente a él. –Estaba seguro que cuando compré el submarino esto no estaba.

Unas risas se escucharon cerca así que corrió hacia ellas.

-¡CUIDADO!

Una nueva invención de sus ingenieros.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Así que… ¿Qué opina capitán?- preguntó Penguin mientras deseaba que aceptara su capitán.

-Si, claro- dijo él sin quitar su vista de los papeles que tenía frente a él.

-¿Pero está seguro capitán?, esa pistola de pan no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Shachi.

-Pero ya dijo que si- le refutó Penguin a su compañero- ¿Verdad Capitán?.

-Claro- respondió de nuevo sin presta atención.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Se quitó las rebanadas del pan de la cara y aquel baguette de la boca.

-Por Dios que Roger se apiade de mi.- Dijo Penguin mientras comenzaba a rezar.

-Penguin, ¿Quieres anestesia?.


	2. Kidd

**MENOPAUSIA**

**Eustass "Captain" Kid**

Decir que el capitán Kid es uno de los mas imponentes y fieros capitanes del nuevo mundo se queda corto de significado si a esto se le añade su afición a vestirse como todo un chico malo, y es que con tantos piratas rondando por el lugar es difícil crear un estilo y que alguien no decida imitarlo, y más si se trata de un pirata como él.

Tomó el delineador negro con su mano tosca y repasó con este el contorno de su ojo, en ese momento un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza casi de inmediato.

_FLASH BACK:_  
-Oe Killer, y dime ¿De donde sacaste esa máscara?- le preguntó el peli rojo al rubio que se encontraba a su lado sentado en esa piedra descansando.

-¿Eso importa ahora?- la voz de su compañero resonaba en el metal de su máscara, creando un efecto gracioso.

-Claro que importa. Te lo ordena tu capitán.

Killer iba a responder su pregunta ya un tanto molesto, pero antes de que una articulación saliera de entre sus labios algo lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Ha visto a una niña pasar por aquí?

Un eso en la palabra señorita retumbó en la enorme máscara del que sería su segundo al mando y estalló en risas.

-¿De donde mierdas sacas que soy mujer?- exaltado Kidd se puso de pie y con un puño en alto.

-Creí que solo las mujeres y los okamas se maquillaban.

**SEÑOR: 1 KIDD:0**

-¿Ah si?, y dime que opinas que un pirata se maquille, eso resalta su maldad.

**SEÑOR: 1 KIDD :1**

-Yo creo, que los que se maquillan es para mejorar su porquería de apariencia.

**SEÑOR :2 KIDD:1**

-Ah, si, pues te estas equivocando grandísimo pendejo.

**SEÑOR :2 KIDD:2**

-Y si actúan con gran alce es que tienen el miembro pequeño

**SEÑOR:3 KIDD:2**

**GANADOR INDISCUTIBLE POR CONTRATAQUES FUNDAMENTADOS.**

_FIN DEL FASHBACK._

-Eso fue una mierda, si una puta mierda, nadie debe de faltarle el respeto a un capitán y menos si soy yo.

Pateando la silla que estaba frente a su mesa y arrastrando un baúl que todo mundo tenía prohibido tocar, si incluso hasta Killer, insertó la llave que tenía colgada en el cuello y la giró tres veces a la derecha.

-¡QUE ME LLEVA LA MIERDA!

Comenzó a revisar los botecillos de cremas que estaba adentro, su crema anti arrugas casi acababa al igual que su tinte para el cabello rojo fuego no.36, el cual no era sencillo de encontrar y si lo encargaba normalmente tardaba un mes en llegar.  
Cerró el cofre de golpe y salió a la cubierta gritando de manera exasperada.

-¡Tú maldito pendejo mueve el culo y gira el curso a la siguiente isla!

El rubio no se encontraba para nada lejos de allí se desconcertó de el repentino cambio de humor de su capitán, ya que al parecer este se encontraba más irritado y molesto de lo normal.

-¿Qué le estará pasando?- preguntó Wire mientras se situaba al lado del segundo al mando.

-Ha de ser la menopausia, quizás le llegó antes de lo habitual…- le respondió mientras giraba un poco la cabeza a un costado para verse más dramático.

-¿Qué eso no es de mujeres?- Un tanto confundido miró a Killer, el cual escondido tras la mascara, podía sonreír tan burlonamente como quisiera.

-Verás Wire… Todo comenzó un día…

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: SANJI**_


	3. Sanji

**SANJI  
TEQUILA**

Uno, dos cinco… Las botellas de licor se apilaban en el suelo  
Ocho, diez, trece, parecen fichas de domino.

Los caballitos, o vasos tequileros estaban acomodados perfectamente enfrente de él.

Las colillas de cigarro hacían pequeñas montañas junto con las cenizas amontonadas. Le dio una nueva calada a ese último cigarrillo de la noche y dejó salir el humo lentamente, cerró los ojos y volvió a prestar atención a esa plática que tenía el "Cirujano de la Muerte" a través del Den Den Mushi.

-Pero es en serio Law, ¿Cuándo podré ir contigo al mar?

-Ya te lo dije, cuando mis asuntos estén terminados iré por ti.

-Pero eso dijiste desde antes que salieras a Punk Hazard y además quiero darte un regalo por convertirte en Shichibukai.

-¿Prefieres darme un regalo por Shichibukai y no por otra cosa?

-Pues si, ¿Acaso me he saltado una fecha?

-Eso no lo se… Dimelo tú.

-Vale, entonces dejaremos de lado eso del perro del gobierno y pongámoslo como de cumpleaños.

El moreno rió con voz baja, para lo que Sanji aprovecho para espiarle. Se veía feliz, tranquilo y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

Por un momento el cocinero se preguntó a si mismo ¿Qué era el amor?

Bueno, por un día se dedicó a investigarlo en un libro y el resultado fue confuso…

_**El**__**amor**__**es un concepto universal relativo a la**__**afinidad**__**entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista (**__**artístico**__**, **__**científico**__**,**__**filosófico**__**,**__**religioso**__**). De manera habitual, y fundamentalmente en **__**Occidente**__**, se interpreta como un**__**sentimiento**__**relacionado con el**__**afecto**__**y el **__**apego**__**, y resultante y productor de una serie de**__**actitudes**__**,**__**emociones**__**y **__**experiencias**__**. En el contexto filosófico, el amor es una**__**virtud**__**que representa todo el**__**afecto**__**, la**__**bondad**__**y la**__**compasión**__**del**__**ser humano**__**. También puede describirse como acciones dirigidas hacia otros y basadas en la compasión, o bien como acciones dirigidas hacia otros (o hacia uno mismo) y basadas en el afecto.**_

Después recordó cuando estaba en el Baratie y le preguntó a uno de los cocineros…

_**En general, **_**_el amor _**_**es un sentimiento de afecto y apego, que desencadena toda una serie de emociones, actitudes y experiencias. Desde el punto de vista filosófico, es la representación de la bondad y de la capacidad de sentir del ser humano. Desde el punto de vista científico, sin embargo, es una evolución del instinto de supervivencia, que se adapta a las situaciones actuales para propiciar la unión entre dos personas.**_

_**Generalmente, **_**_el amor_**_** es visto como una fuerza de atracción irresistible, que puede desencadenar consecuencias totalmente imprevistas**__._

Pasaron por su mente un sinfín de ideas y pensamientos, y llegó a una sola mujer, aquella que en Dressrosa hizó de las suyas Violet. Si era sincero consigo mismo tenía que admitir una cosa, le dolía. Pero simplemente lo soportó.

-Dime Law… ¿Te he hecho sonreír hoy?

-Si Mio, gracias.

-¿E-En serio?

-¿Te he mentido en todo este tiempo que nos hemos conocido?

-No, para nada… ¿Dónde estás ahora?

-Estoy saliendo de Dressrosa, un "aliado" me lleva camino a reunirme con mis nakamas.

-¿"Aliado"?, Law ni tu mismo te crees eso de que Luffy es un aliado, ambos sabemos que es tu amigo.

-Yo no tengo amigos Mio.

El Den Den Mushi rosado con antifaz rojo por unos segundos bajó la cabeza, al momento de levantarla, sus ojos estaban acosos, Sanji observó la reacción del pelinegro, estaba asustado.

-¿Entonces yo que soy Rey de corazones?

-Una persona muy especial.

Tomó la botella de tequila que estaba a medio tomar y se la empinó de golpe, sintió como el líquido bajaba por su garganta y a la vez la resecaba, ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera novia?.  
Incluso hasta su capitán se veía más ligado a la navegante y no se diga el espadachín y la arqueóloga.

Decir que su suerte era la más mierda se quedaba a media, porque un sádico, egoísta y ególatra, o un idiota, come-carne o bien un complejo de marimo tenían a su lado mujeres y él, que cumple todas las expectativas que puede tener una mujer hacia un hombre… Sabes Karma, todos tienen sentimientos.

-¿Soy especial para ti Law?

-Si

Un minuto se silencio ocurrió de nuevo…

-Gracias Law.

-Quizás cuando esté con mi tripulación, pueda ir por ti a Dollinghal.

-Jeje… Si verás Dollinghal se hizo trizas… Y no estoy allí.

-¿Dónde estas?

-Zo

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Zo si está como a tres meses en barco?

-Oye, que tú seas peso muerto para el agua, no significa que yo lo sea, a diferencia tuya yo llegué caminando.

El cocinero sonrió de medio lado. "Al parecer se preocupa por ella".

-Ya te he tenido mucho tiempo despierta Mio, ve a descansar. Mañana llegaremos a Zo, por ahora cuídate.

-Gracias Law… Descansa ¿Si?, por cierto, ten dulces sueños.

Quizás su destino no era tener una mujer para siempre a su lado, si no protegerlas de cualquier cabrón que quiera pasarse con ellas.

**Próximo capítulo:  
Miedo**

**Caesar/Monet/Law**


	4. Caesar Clown

Miedo

Caesar Clown- Monet- Trafalgar Law

¿Conocen la sensación de ser observado en medio de la noche cuando crees que todos duermen?

¿Has escuchado los pasos retumbar por los pasillos vacíos?

¿Has visto las luces brillar en medio de la oscuridad?

¿Has vivido en Punk Hazard con una mujer mitad pájaro y un tipo lo suficientemente loco como para sacarte el corazón sin dudar?

Si a todas has dado respuesta de SI deja de estar mintiendo, no sabes lo que vive Caesar Clown cuando alguno de esos dos raros anormales se aburre.

Hora: 12:06 a.m.

Lugar: Laboratorio secreto de Caesar Clown

Solo quizo descansar un poco, sus ojos ardían como si en ellos hubiera entrado ácido, su estómago desde hacía unas horas pedía comida y su espalda dolía, la madreada reciente que le metió Monet era prueba suficiente de lo que pasaba.

FLASHBACK

La peli verde estaba acostada en el suelo, se veía sumamente molesta, y frente a ella el líder y capitán de los piratas de Heart.

-¡Come lo que he hecho Law!

-Es pan Monet, ni M-A-D-R-E-S

La mujer pájaro hice un berrinche y después sonrió de forma torcida, era obvio que nadie en su sano juicio se llevaría algo a la boca después de comprobar que el arte culinario de Monet era demasiado asesino. Sin embargo cierto usuario de la gas-Gas no mi inocentemente iba caminando por ahí. VENENO… ese era el toque especial del pan de Monet.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡AYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDA!

Escupió toda la leche que estaba bebiendo del vaso cristalino.

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué mocoso idiota se ha escapado de Biscuit Room?

Salió a pasos agigantados, era mala idea de que un niño anduviera por ahí sin ser vigilado y mucho más si había escapado.  
El sonido de un par de cadenas arrastrándose le hizo girar por detrás, observando el semblante de una mujer de cabellera negra y un vestido de novia totalmente perfecto, llevaba grilletes en ambas muñecas y una espada atravesaba la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Caesar… Mi hijo…

La piel se le hizo más pálida de lo usual, comenzó a sudar frío y su piel se tensó.

-Caesar- la mujer se sacó la espada de su cuerpo, dejando ver algunos de sus órganos en estado de putrefacción.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un Law saliendo de entre las paredes y la mujer pájaro tirando la ilusión de su nieve comenzaban a reír tirados en el suelo.

-Eres un cabrón Law…- dijo Monet entre risas.

Si, a Law, siempre ella le jugaba bromas y le explicó como aplicarlas, así que… ¿Por qué no?

Bueno, Kona Kana Lee me ha pedido un capítulo de Law, Brook y Monet, si no hay error ese capítulo será llamado entrevista ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! n.n


End file.
